1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the control of automation processes using a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA), and, more specifically, to interfacing with a SCADA industrial control system though a bidirectional human-machine interface (HMI) based on interactive voice phone calls.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Industrial control systems are computer controlled systems that monitor and control physical industrial processes. SCADA is typically an industrial control system capable of monitoring and controlling a large scale process that can involve multiple sites and large distances. For example, SCADA industrial control systems may monitor and control industrial processes, infrastructure, and facility-based processes. Those industrial processes may include manufacturing, production, power generation, fabrication, and refining, and may run in continuous, batch, repetitive, or discrete modes. Infrastructure processes may be public or private, and include water treatment and distribution, wastewater collection and treatment, oil and gas pipelines, electrical power transmission and distribution, wind farms, civil defense siren systems, and large communication systems. Facility processes include buildings, airports, ships, and space stations. They monitor and control heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC), access, and energy consumption.
An important part of most SCADA implementations is alarm handling. The system monitors whether certain alarm conditions are satisfied, to determine when an alarm event has occurred. Once an alarm event has been detected, one or more actions are taken, such as the activation of one or more alarm indicators, and possibly the generation of email or text messages so that management or remote SCADA operators are informed.